Rewinding Memories
by LeBunnyQueen
Summary: Only in TownsVille, Pokey Oaks Kindergarten are these four super powered youngsters. Add four more, what do you get? Eight super powered children! Now they share one roof together, but it is only temporary. But will greed get the best of them? Or will love and destiny change it? Come read about it! {PpgxRrb} {OcxOc} Please R&R! See you in the story my bunnies!
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! I do believe this is my 4th story...**_

_**Anyway hope you like it and if you do I'll type more!**_

**_Read on my bunnies!_**

* * *

*Beep beep beep*

-Blossom picks up-

"Hello Mayor?"

"Uh-huh"

"Just a regular robbery?"

"Alright Mayor we're on it!"

-Hangs up-

"Let's go girls!" she exclaimed and flew out the doors of Pokey Oaks Kindergarten with her sisters. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Kiyoko. These girls were he PowerPuff Girls. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were created by a lab experiment at the Utonium residence. But Kiyoko wasn't, she came from an adoption home, when the girls wanted another sister, Professor John and the girls went to the adoption center and got Kiyoko. _**(A/N As the story continues, you'll see how Kiyoko ended up at the adoption center, hence my other stories about her family).**_

"Alright! Who wants to tussle?!" Buttercup exclaimed as she destructively lands in the bank.

"Well what do we have here? Looks like the PowerPuff's are here to save the day. Well guess what? Not today!" a robber said as he starts to shoot at the girls who landed in the bank after Buttercup.

"Why do they always want to do this the hard way?" Blossom huffed as she crosses her arms.

"I got it!" Kiyoko exclaims as she punches the shooting robber all the way to jail.

"Me next!" Buttercup yelled as she does the same.

Blossom and Bubbles do the same but they kicked instead. The girls hurriedly put the bagged money back in the bank cell and flew away while hearing cheers from the town. They made it back in time to here announcements from their teacher, Ms. Keane. "Students, tomorrow I want you to be on your best behavior! That means you Buttercup, Kiyoko, and Mitch! We are going to have some new students coming in, and they're my nephews! Also PowerPuff Girls, you may know them from a previous encounter or two. That's all I have for now, have fun and be safe. See everyone tomorrow!" she announced. Every student said their good-byes and went on their merry business. Even though the other students didn't seem to mind having more students, it's just that Ms. Keane hasn't said anything about her family until now, and it seems to be bugging the PowerPuff's. But it seemed to bug Blossom the most.

**Blossom's p.o.v**

How come we are only now hearing about her family? Did she run away and finally fix the hole in their past? Was she disowned? Was she abandoned? Adopted? These questions flew by my area of thinking in my mind and since I wasn't paying attention to where I was flying, I ended up flying into a tree.

"Blossom? You ok?" asked my bubbly sister Bubbles.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot in my mind right now…" I answered while Buttercup pulls me out of the tree.

"Blossy? You haven't acted like yourself ever since you heard the news of new students coming tomorrow" Kiyoko pointed out as we flew home.

"It's just that she said about them being her nephews and that we've had a previous encounter with them. That's all" I answered.

The girls and I finally arrived home. When we opened the door, we had guests. One was a man with onyx hair, shining emerald eyes like Buttercup, a light green buttoned up dress shirt, black skinny jeans, light green and black converses, and neon green framed glasses. The other was a woman, she had bright jade eyes, she was wearing a shoulder-off shirt that stops at her elbows, skinny jeans, and pure black converses with stud heels and green laces. They seem to be friendly and know our father very well.

"So these must be the girls we've heard so much about!" the man said.

"Umm, hello sir. I'm Blossom" I introduced.

"Hi I'm Buttercup"

"Hello I'm Bubbles, nice to meet you!"

"And hi! I'm Kiyoko"

The man and woman looked shocked after Kiyoko introduced herself. She didn't seem to notice, but I think that they have history together, or at least _had_. "Ah, my name is Prince Tsukino. And this is my girlfriend Butterfly Plutonium" the man introduced. Prince Tsukino and Butterfly Plutonium? I'm going to have to do some research before I go to bed tonight. After the introductions, the girls and I sat near our father/Professor. I sat on his left, Bubbles on his left, Buttercup on the carpeted floor next to Kiyoko.

"So is it alright for my brothers to stay with you for the time being?" Prince asked.

"Of course! My girls might learn a thing or two from them" the Professor answered with a smile.

"Thanks John! We're sorry for bothering you about this. It's just that their last caretaker influenced them to 'act' evil and they would arrived late with sacks of stuff each night" Butterfly sighed.

"Oh it's alright! We could use some company here and there around the house. Girls will that be alright with you?" Professor asked us.

"Who are they first of all?" I asked.

"You girls go to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten right?" Butterfly asked. We nodded.

"Then you'll learn who they are tomorrow then" Prince answered with a warm smile.

"Girls, it's almost bed time. So please go wash up, change, and go to bed for tomorrow" our father instructed.

We obeyed without a question. The girls and I took a long, well-deserved bath. Buttercup decided to put a lot of bubbles this time and we ended up making fake beards, crazy hair-do's, and towns. We pretended that we were the monsters this time and did what they did, destroyed property otherwise known as 'bubble buildings'. Kiyoko roared and tackled a bubble building. Buttercup following her lead, all the bubbles were gone and we decided to relax in the tub for a while. Then after five minutes we heard our fathers loud, booming voice from downstairs "girls! Please don't take long!".

So after he yelled that, we got out and dried ourselves really good. And like always before we get out of the shower we blow dry our hair. Whenever Buttercup got the hair drier, she would always pretend that she was in a sports car going 100+ mph. "Buttercup! There are other girls in need of that!" Kiyoko exclaimed. Buttercup then showed a small frown, gave the drier to Kiyoko and headed to our room. After we dried our hair, we said our goodnight's to the guests and the Professor, everyone went to bed but me. I wanted to do some research on the Tsukino family and on Ms. Keane. But then I learned something horrid, so I went to bed shaking in fear.

**Normal p.o.v**

The girls slept peacefully except for Blossom. She learned who the boys were and went to bed shaking. Butterfly, Prince, and John finally finished their conversation around 10:58 pm. John said his goodbye's to them and led them out, Butterfly and Prince left to go home. John still has his research that he had to finish so he stayed up till midnight finishing things up with his experiments. He cleaned the house a bit and went to bed at 2 am in the morning.

Unlike any mornings, Kiyoko woke up first. She slowly opened her eyes to see her red-headed sister shaking. She recalled from the previous night saying before she goes to bed that she'll do some extended research on Ms. Keane, and the Tsukino's. I think that she learned something so horrid that she went to bed shaking. She quietly got out of bed, being cautious so that she doesn't wake up her step-sisters and father, she went to the dresser and grabbed her magenta PowerPuff Girl uniform with the black strip in the middle and took a shower. Her shower was hot, but quick. Knowing her father had stayed up that night, she decided to cook breakfast for her family.

**Kiyoko's p.o.v**

As I make my way downstairs towards the kitchen I notice a picture on the floor. It was a photo of the girls and the Professor the day they adopted me from the adoption center. The reason that I was left in the adoption center was that, my mother passed away from a deadly sickness, and my father didn't have the funding to keep me under his care. So he sent me to the adoption center and he wished and prayed that I would be adopted by a loving family who would treat me better than my last. It was only a year ago that I was adopted. And I was only four at the time, the girls were already 5 by then.

After recalling some memories, I got the ingredients out and started making batter for pancakes. Buttercup likes her pancakes plain with bacon on the side like father. Blossom likes hers with strawberries with maple-syrup on top with whip cream. Bubbles with blueberries. And lastly chocolate pancakes! They're the best in my opinion anyway. When I finished cooking, Bubbles, Buttercup, and father took their seats on the dinner table and waited for me to pass their breakfast.

"Where's Blossy?" I asked after placing Buttercup's pancakes and bacon strips in front of her.

"She should be taking a shower right now, but isn't she the one whose usually up first?" Bubbles answered after chewing on her pancake.

"Yeah! She's usually first for everything! Also isn't today the day we meet the new students?" Buttercup asked with a mouthful of food.

"Morning everyone" someone greeted with a groggy tone.

"Blossom? You ok?" Bubbles questioned while wiping her mouth.

"I will be once we go to school. Did you make me strawberry pancakes?" Blossom asked after she shot her eyes open after she smelled the scent of pancakes.

"Mmhmm!" I answered while chewing.

We had a quiet breakfast today which was odd. Usually Buttercup would be boasting about something and Bubbles would say something about how nice the day was. As everyone put their plates in the dishwasher, we slowly floated towards the front door, said our goodbye's to the Professor and left for school. I noticed that Blossom wasn't in her cheery mood like she usually has, even though we're going to school.

**Normal p.o.v**

The girls arrived at their school house and floated to their seats waiting for the new students to arrive with Ms. Keane. They took a while to arrive so they started to do their own things. Blossom was still shaking but she was reading her book. Bubbles was doodling on some paper. Buttercup was trying to fall asleep. And lastly, Kiyoko was playing her white and black violin to help Buttercup fall asleep. Everyone listened as she played her instrument and Ms. Keane arrived with her nieces after Kiyoko finished playing the song. Once Ms. Keane entered the room, everyone put their things away and paid attention to her.

"Good morning students!" she cheered.

"Good Morning Ms. Keane!" we cheered back.

"So today I would like to introduce my nephews and your new classmates!" she cheered once more.

"Please enter boys!" Ms. Keane said as she opened the door and motioned them to get in.

The first boy to come in had honey-blonde hair with deep ocean blue eyes, a blue long sleeved shirt with a black strip going through the middle, black pants, black converses, and he greeted his class with a warm smile. The second boy that entered has alizarin crimson eyes, onyx black hair, and he wore the same thing as his blue brother but of course his shirt was alizarin crimson. He was listening to music as he entered. The third one that entered had blood-red eyes, has long ginger hair in a ponytail with a red baseball cap on top backwards, the same outfit as his brothers but his was red. And he had a bad-boy look on his face. After the red one entered, they waited like someone else was supposed to enter. After a minutes or two they see a man in green dragging a boy in green in the room. The only other person that had emerald eyes was Prince Tsukino, and the boy he must be dragging in must be his brother.

"Butch! You have to go to kindergarten!" Prince yelled as he drags his little green brother in.

"No! I was about to graduate from Harvard! But no! You had to drag me out of it!" the little boy known as Butch yelled back.

"Don't make me tear down your library!" Prince threatened.

After Prince said that, Butch loosened his grip on the ground and when Prince tugged on him, Butch was sent flying to the other side of the room. Prince walked over to the shocked Butch and put him next to his brothers in front of the class. Butch had jet black hair, forest green eyes, same long sleeved shirt as his brothers but his was green, and he had a paralyzed look on his face.

"The RowdyRuff Boys?!" Bubbles and Buttercup screamed.

"Yes girls, the Rowdies" Ms. Keane said with a calming voice.

"They're your nephews and why aren't they in jail?!" Bubbles exclaimed while standing up.

"Oh you mean like the bad things we did? You girls don't know?" said the one in alizarin crimson.

"Know what and who are you?" Buttercup yelled.

"Well maybe if you two calm down we can explain ourselves" the blue one said to break the tension.

"Fine" Buttercup mumbled as she sits down with Bubbles.

"First introductions, you know who I am already. I'm Boomer, that's Brick in red, Butch in green, and Lucifer in alizarin crimson. Lucifer is our step-brother" Boomer calmly explained to the class.

"Also, my brothers and I were acting, our care taker otherwise as _**HIM**_, told us to do those things, and since he was in charge, we had to do it" Brick added.

"And we apologized for the trouble that we caused you girls and don't worry about the things we destroyed while fighting with you, our family paid for all the funding to renovate the damaged buildings" Lucifer said before him and his brothers bowed. Except for Butch.

"Alright, boys you may sit next to the girls and bond for a bit" Ms. Keane said.

The boys floated to their seats across from their counterparts, but Butch had to be carried to his seat because he was still paralyzed. After Prince carried him, he put a book in front of Butch and he snatched it from his hand and started reading it. So in this group; Butch is the smart and tough one, and also the leader, Boomer is the kind and loving, Brick is the crazy one, and Lucifer is the random one who has many abilities, more than the Rowdies and Puff's put together. In the PowerPuff's is; Buttercup tough one, Bubbles is the kind, loving, and the neutral one, Blossom is the smart one and the leader, and Kiyoko is the random one like Lucifer.

So the day went on like that and soon it was playtime. Bubbles, Blossom, Butch, and Boomer stayed at the table to draw and read. Kiyoko and Lucifer were playing their instruments. Lucifer played the piano and Kiyoko played her violin. Everyone listened to them as they played. Brick and Buttercup were making buildings out of blocks. It was a quiet day and there wasn't any crime yet. And they surprisingly got along quiet well.

"So Butch, you're actually the smart one in the group?" Blossom asked him.

"Mmhm, I guess since I'm the only one who uses their brain a lot these days" Butch answered as he puts a bookmark in his book.

"Boomer and I will be at the corner painting if you need us" Bubbles said in her ever sweet voice.

"Alright" Blossom smiled.

"I have a question for you Butch" Blossom said after her blonde sister left with her counterpart.

"Which is?" he replied after putting the book down to look at her.

"What creature walks on four feet in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?" she asked.

"Simple really, a human. It's like a life cycle of one. In the morning it is a baby crawling on its hands and knees, afternoon is when he/she has grown accustomed to walking, and night when they grow old and have to use a cane to stabilize them" he answered with a pair of cotton candy eyes staring at him with amazement.

"Next riddle?" he chuckled.

"If you feed me I grow, if you touch me you'll get hurt" she replied with curious eyes.

"A fire, next"

"If it's information you seek, come and see me. If it's pairs of letters you need, I have consecutively three"

"A bookkeeper, I thought you were the smartest of them all"

"A smooth dance, a ball sport, a place to stay, an Asian country, and a girl's name. What's her name?"

"Juliet, all of the listed things describe a part of the NATO phonetic alphabet: Foxtrot, golf, hotel, India, and finally Juliet. Harder one"

"Alright, this is the hardest one I know. There is a story that a man and not a man, saw and did not see a bird and not a bird, perched on a branch and not a branch, and hit him and did not hit him with a rock and not a rock"

"A-" Butch was cut off by his Aunt Keane.

"Alright kids! Settle down and get to your seats!"

So they started learning about the ecosystem and what not. Then finally the class was over. "Alright kids have a great weekend and stay safe!" Ms. Keane said as she waves to her students good bye. The PowerPuff's and the RowdyRuff's flew to the Utonium residence where the boys will be staying at. "Well here we are!" Bubbles cheered. The eight children entered a beautiful modern house, well furnished, clean, and has the scent of dinner being cooked in the air.

"Ah your home! Please do whatever you'd like for the time being until dinner is ready. So the eight decided to watch some television and switched on to their all-time favorite tv show, Teen Titans. Once they saw it the intro was playing and the girls started singing the intro.

* * *

**{Kiyoko}**

_**When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans**_

_**From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans**_

_**When there's evil on the attack**_

_**You can rest knowing they got your back**_

_**'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**_

**{PowerPuff's}**

_**Teen Titans, Go**_

**{Kiyoko}**

_**With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans**_

_**Never met a villian that they liked, Teen Titans**_

_**They've got the bad guys on the run**_

_**They'll never stop 'til their job gets done**_

_**'Cause when the world is losing all control**_

_**{PowerPuff's}**_

_**Teen Titans, Go**_

_**Teen Titans, Go**_

_**{Kiyoko}**_

_**If your heart is black you better watch out**_

_**You can not escape the team**_

_**When they catch you there won't be any doubt**_

_**You've been beaten by the teen...**_

_**Beaten by the teen...**_

Then the boys jumped in with the fun and started singing.

_**{Rowdies}**_

_** Teen Titans, let's go**_

_** Teen Titans, let's go**_

_** Teen Titans, let's go**_

_** Teen Titans, let's GO!**_

_**-guitar solo-**_

**{Kiyoko}**

_**When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans**_

_**From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans**_

_**When there's evil on the attack**_

_**You can rest knowing they got your back**_

_**'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**_

_**{Everyone even the Professor}**_

_**Teen Titans, Go**_

_**Teen Titans, Go**_

_**1,2,3,4,Go!**_

_**{Professor}**_

_**Teen Titans!**_

* * *

"We didn't know you girls were into Teen Titans" Brick smirked.

"Let's just say a bit of Buttercup and Kiyoko rubbed off on us" Blossom confessed while rubbing her head.

"Also I didn't know you eight can sing" the Professor said as he walks into the living room.

"Same goes to you" Butch huffed as he walks to the kitchen.

Everyone followed him to the kitchen and sat at their seats. The boys just took a guess on where they were supposed to sit. So after they got seated and organized, they happily dug into the chicken rosemary dish that the Professor cooked with gravy.

"We should have a singing contest tomorrow!" Boomer suggested.

"Can we? I mean like we have nothing better to do" Kiyoko replied as she chewed on her chicken.

"It's actually a good idea since it can keep you eight busy at one time" said the Professor.

"Yay!" the girls cheered. The boys just chuckled and smirked.

"Losers have to wash the dishes for a week!" Buttercup betted.

"Two per group I say!" Lucifer added.

"We'll organized everything tomorrow. Also Blossom…" Butch said followed by a silence.

"The answer to your riddle was, a eunuch who did not see well saw a bat perched on a reed and threw a pumice stone at him which missed" he broke the silence.

"Hmm, you are smart" Blossom simply said. _**(A/N There might be ButchxBlossom in the beginning but I promise that it'll be BrickxBlossom later on, also the ButchxBlossom and BrickxButtercup with only be **_**temporary**_**!)**_

As the night continued, the children washed up after washing their plates. Blossom picked Butch to share a bed with her, Buttercup with Brick, Bubbles with Boomer, lastly Kiyoko and Lucifer. Instead of one huge bed, after Kiyoko was adopted the Professor each bought them their own beds with their signature colors and names on them. They said their goodnights and drifted off to dream land. Butch laid his heavy arms around Blossom which caused her to send a chill up her spine. Lucifer and Kiyoko were basically snuggling. Boomer was caressing Bubbles. And Buttercup was in Bricks grasp in bed.

So in the morning, they saw something that surprised them…


	2. Le Singing Contest

**_Here's chapter 2!_**

**_Anyway hope you enjoy!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the PowerPuff Girl's, Rowdies, the songs, only the story line/plot and my oc's_**

**_On with the chapter!_**

* * *

When Buttercup, Bubbles, and Kiyoko woke up they shook the boys that were still asleep and told them to look at Blossom and Butch. They were in total shock when Blossom was all over Butch. Butch was hugging her with one arm, while the other was Blossom's pillow. Blossom was tugging on his shirt like she didn't want to lose him. Kiyoko had an idea and the others already know what's going to happen. Kiyoko grabbed her phone and took a picture of them. They had a thought that she was going to blackmail them. Little did they know that when it comes to blackmailing, Kiyoko would never lose when it comes to it. She'll always get her way. Then Butch woke up with a groggy look on his face.

**Butch's p.o.v**

I awoke like any other morning. But then a flash back from the previous night got my attention after I looked at Blossom, who was somehow in my arms. And our siblings surrounding us like we're hospital patients. I shot my eyes wide open to see Kiyoko with a phone. Oh no please don't tell me she took a picture! That'll be bad. Also I'm surprised that Brick hasn't done anything to me yet, after all he is staring at me with the girl he loved for so long in my arms… Well he _has _been all over _my _Buttercup. Guess that's why.

"You awake yet?" my honey-blonde brother asked.

"Ugh, why are you guys around me?" I asked while stretching in bed.

"Really?" Brick asked in a pissed off tone.

I looked at Blossom, "oh never mind then" I sighed.

Blossom woke up after I said that and her face turned red. I asked her if she was ok then she quickly nodded her head, and she began doing her usual routine with her sisters following her. So my brothers and I chatted for a bit and waited for the girls to finish. Half an hour just passed and they finally finished. My brothers and I took our turn in the shower and boy did it smell nice in there. The scent consisted of; green apples, blueberries, strawberries, and cherry blossoms. We knew who had each scent; Buttercup- green apples, Bubbles- blueberries, Blossom- strawberries, Kiyoko- cherry blossoms.

It took us like about fifteen minutes to wash up, dry off, and do our hair. I had my usual jet black hair spiked up, Boomer has his spiked sides, Brick and his ponytail with his baseball cap on backwards, and Lucifer with his onyx bangs covering half of his left eye and he left the rest of his hair around his shoulder. We left the bathroom to hear Blossom scream from downstairs, causing the guys and I to fly there full speed. Then we see Buttercup holding Blossom to prevent her from hurting Kiyoko.

"Delete it!" Blossom screamed.

"Nah too lazy" Kiyoko stuck her tongue out.

"I'll do whatever you want! Just delete it!" Blossom retorted.

"Oh I know!" Kiyoko said. Then she whispered something in Blossom's ear.

"I'm not doing that!" Blossom retaliated.

"Which website shall I post this on then?" Kiyoko teased.

"Fine!" Blossom hollered.

She then flew towards me with Kiyoko trailing behind her. The boys were confused on what's going to happen since Blossom was tugging me to go in a dark room with her and Kiyoko. What got my surprise was that she kissed _me_. Then a flash came out of nowhere and flew out the room we were currently in. God dang it, Kiyoko snapped another picture. Wait, is she going to show that to the others?

**Normal p.o.v**

So Kiyoko got Blossom to kiss Butch and got a picture of it. She didn't show it to the others for Blossom's and Butch's sake. She's only going to use it when she gets into a tight spot with them and needs to get out. Butch instantly flew after Kiyoko in the hall way and tackled her. She explained what she was going to do with it and said 'cross my heart'. Their siblings were waiting for them in the living room to start the singing competition and paired up with their counterparts.

Blossom+Brick

Buttercup+Butch

Bubbles+Boomer

Kiyoko+Lucifer

The Professor was there and so was Prince and Butterfly, they were the judges. And they chose to let the reds go first.

* * *

**{Blossom}**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

**{Brick}**

The bigger they are, the harder they fall

These big-iddy boys are dig-gidy dogs

I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off

Twerking in their bras and thongs, timber

Face down, booty up, timber

That's the way we like to–what?–timber

I'm slicker than an oil spill

She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

**{Blossom}**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move (you better move), you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget (you won't forget)

**{Brick}**

Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane

Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed

Live in hotels, swing on planes

Blessed to say, money ain't a thing

Club jumping like LeBron now, Volí

Order me another round, homie

We about to clown. Why? 'Cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

Swing your partner round and round

End of the night, it's going down

One more shot, another round

End of the night, it's going down

**{Blossom}**

It's going down, I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance

Let's make a night you won't remember

I'll be the one you won't forget

It's going down (it's going down), I'm yelling timber

You better move, you better dance (you better dance)

Let's make a night (let's make a night) you won't remember

I'll be the one (I'll be the one) you won't forget (you won't forget)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), (hey), wooooah (it's going down) (Pitbull)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (c'mon), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (you won't forget), wooooah (timber)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

Wooooah (timber), wooooah (timber), wooooah (it's going down)

* * *

Then the greens.

**{Buttercup}**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake

It's 'cause you took my breath away

Losing you is like living in a world with no air

Oh

**{Butch}**

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move, it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

**{Buttercup}**

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**{Both}**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

**{Butch}**

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew

Right off the ground to float to you

There's no gravity to hold me down for real

**{Buttercup}**

But somehow I'm still alive inside

You took my breath, but I survived

I don't know how, but I don't even care

**{Both}**

So how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

'Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

**{Buttercup}**

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No more

It's no air, no air

**{Butch}**

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

**{Both}**

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live, can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you ain't there

It's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep

Tell me how you gonna be without me

If you ain't here, I just can't breathe

It's no air, no air

No air, air

No air, air

No air, air

No air

* * *

Then le blues.

**{Boomer}**

I got chills

They're multiplying

And I'm losing control

'Cause the power you're supplying

It's electrifying!

**{Bubbles}**

You better shape up

'Cause I need a man

And my heart is set on you

You better shape up

You better understand

To my heart I must be true

Nothing left

Nothing left for me to do

**{Both}**

You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need

Oh, yes indeed

**{Bubbles}**

If you're filled

With affection

You're to shy to convey

Better take my direction

Feel your way

**{Boomer}**

I better shape up

'Cause you need a man

**{Bubbles}**

I need a man

Who can keep me satisfied

**{Boomer}**

I better shape up

If I'm gonna prove

**{Bubbles}**

You better prove

That my faith is justified

Are you sure

**{Boomer}**

Yes I'm sure down deep inside

**{Both}**

You're the one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, honey

The one that I want

Oo-oo-oo, the one I need

Oh, yes indeed

* * *

Last but not least the alizarin magenta's!

**{Lucifer}**

Each Time The Wind Blows

I Hear Your Voice So

I Call Your Name . . .

Whispers At Morning

Our Love Is Dawning

Heaven's Glad You Came . . .

You Know How I Feel

This Thing Can't Go Wrong

I'm So Proud To Say

I Love You

Your Love's Got Me High

I Long To Get By

This Time Is Forever

Love Is The Answer

**{Kiyoko}**

I Hear Your Voice Now

You Are My Choice Now

The Love You Bring

Heaven's In My Heart

At Your Call

I Hear Harps,

And Angels Sing

You Know How I Feel

This Thing Can't Go Wrong

I Can't Live My Life

Without You

**{Lucifer}**

I Just Can't Hold On

**{Kiyoko}**

I Feel We Belong

**{Lucifer}**

My Life Ain't Worth Living

If I Can't Be With You

**{Both}**

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

And If I Stop . . .

Then Tell Me Just What

Will I Do

**{Kiyoko}**

'Cause I Just Can't Stop

Loving You

**{Lucifer}**

At Night When The

Stars Shine

I Pray In You I'll Find

A Love So True . . .

**{Kiyoko}**

When Morning Awakes Me

Will You Come And Take Me

I'll Wait For You

**{Lucifer}**

You Know How I Feel

I Won't Stop Until

I Hear Your Voice Saying

"I Do"

**{Kiyoko}**

"I Do"

This Thing Can't Go Wrong

**{Lucifer}**

This Feeling's So Strong

**{Kiyoko}**

Well, My Life Ain't

Worth Living

**{Both}**

If I Can't Be With You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

And If I Stop . . .

Then Tell Me, Just What

Will I Do

**{Lucifer}**

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**{Kiyoko}**

We Can Change All The World

Tomorrow

**{Lucifer}**

We Can Sing Songs Of

Yesterday

**{Kiyoko}**

I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell

To Sorrow

**{Lucifer}**

This Is My Life And I,

**{Both}**

Want To See You For Always

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**{Kiyoko}**

No, Baby

**{Lucifer}**

Oh!

**{Both}**

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**{Kiyoko}**

If I Can't Stop!

**{Both}**

And If I Stop . . .

**{Kiyoko}**

No

**{Lucifer}**

Oh! Oh! Oh . . .Oh . . .

**{Kiyoko}**

What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . .

(Then Tell Me, Just What

Will I Do)

**{Both}**

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**{Lucifer}**

Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I Do

Girl!

**{Both}**

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

**{Lucifer}**

You Know I Do

And If I Stop . . .

**{Both}**

Then Tell Me, Just What

Will I Do

I Just Can't Stop Loving You

* * *

As they finished the song, everyone clapped. So the 'judges' tallied up the score and waited till everyone settled down. Which took awhile, they didn't that they could sing at all. The people who were surprised the most towards Lucifer and Kiyoko were the greens and reds.

"We didn't know you two could sing that well!" Buttercup barked

"How long have you been able to sing like that?" Brick scoffed

"Since we were born I guess?" Lucifer claimed.

"Yeps!" Kiyoko cheered.

"Why love songs?" Blossom questioned.

Everyone shrugged and Butch answered "why not?"

"Alright everyone! The pair that won is…" Prince started.

* * *

_**You guys can chose who won**_

_**If you don't want to, I'll chose :3**_

_**Please review, follow, favorite, etc. anything you want!**_

_**Well, Ta-Ta for now!**_

_**Till the next chapter!**_


	3. There's a Reason for Everything

_**Hey! Welcome back!**_

_**Instead of people reviewing, some of them PM'd me**_

_**Oh wells it still counted.**_

_**Thank you everyone who voted but also a shoutout for DemonicMusicAngel for reviewing!**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoy my little Bunnies!**_

* * *

"The pair that won was… Le Blues!" Prince cheered.

"We won!" Bubbles cheered, then she gave Boomer a peck on his cheek.

"I see a new shipping coming in my mind!" Kiyoko teased. (Shipping is when you ship one person to another)

"I second that!" Blossom giggled.

"Girls!" Bubbles blushed.

"Kids it's getting late, please go to your rooms" the Professor said.

"Ok professor!" Blossom flew to the room.

"What's with her?" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"By the way you're each sleeping with your counterparts!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at each other and went to bed. Prince and Butterfly already went home for the night. But the Professor stayed up late again to do some research on Kiyoko. The Professor became curious about her ever since Prince and Butterfly walked into the picture. Couple reasons are included, but there was one in particular he always kept in mind. Whenever Kiyoko were to be in a conversation or at least mentioned, the two would always look hurt when it came to her. And he will get to the bottom of this once and for all.

**Professor's p.o.v**

I'm been doing this project for a long time now. And I still haven't figured out anything yet. This is frustrating! Do they have history together that Kiyoko was not able to remember? What is it?! I decided to take a break and get something to eat. As I walked into the kitchen I can feel something watching me. Who could be watching me at 11 at night? Crazy lunatic's. I finally grabbed the materials for a sandwich when everything went dark.

_**Couple moment's later…**_

My head started hurting like crazy. I think something hit me on my head. As I opened my eyes slowly, I was in a room, wait not a room, a cell! Why was I in a cell? What the heck happened last night? And what about the kids! I was supposed to take care of them!

"Ah, Professor Utonium. You're finally awake" a man in a suite came in. Looked like a mafia boss.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"You are currently under my mansion in one of my cells, I'm otherwise known as _Vince Barlett_" the man answered. _(A/N The story will make sense along the way)_

"What is it you want from me?"

"I want the children who are currently in your care also your adopted child"

"But why? What have they ever done to you?!"

"I need them for something. You wouldn't understand"

"But then _why_ am I here?!"

"Simple really. Using you as bait to lure them in, after my boys kidnapped you they left a note"

This is bad. Really bad.

**Lucifer's p.o.v**

I woke up embracing my counterpart that morning. Her arms were light enough to move, and very soft to feel. It has only been three days since we stayed with these girls. I was recalling previous moments between the first day we appeared to now. How much we've grown closer since that faith full day that we all met. So after I stretched in bed, being cautious to not hit Kiyoko, I got off the bed and did my usual routine of taking a bath, changing, and going downstairs. Today it looks like I'm cooking breakfast.

After taking a bath and changing, I went down the stairs ever so calmly to see a mess in the kitchen. Vases were broken, the table is on its side, there was glass from the window on the floor, and a picture of the girls on the floor. Why was that there? I haven't seen this picture yet, wait there's something behind it.

_Hello RowdyRuff Boys and PowerPuff girls. As you can see by the mess something is missing in your house. Oh dear if only the Professor was there to comfort you in your time of need. Oh wait, he's with us! If you want your precious _Daddy _back, go to the old abandoned toy factory on the east side of TownsVille near the woods before sundown TONIGHT. RowdyRuff Boys and Kiyoko you have to stay, the PowerPuff Girls can just go after they retrieve their father. But if you tell the police about this, I'll see to that your father is put down. Looking forward for your visit children!_

_-V.B._

V.B.? Who's that? And what are we going to do?! I suddenly heard someone go down the stairs with heavy feet. Loud much? The only person to wake up like that is usually Butch. Butch walked towards me after his forest green eyes snapped wide open after seeing the mess.

"Dude? What happened here?" Butch questioned.

"I'll tell everyone after breakfast and after you put on a shirt" I chuckled.

He looked at himself and chuckled along with me. We cleaned up the mess trying not to cut ourselves with the grass on the floor, after we did that Butch went upstairs to tidy up his appearance. I was making everyone's favorite this morning so I can tell them the news. Kiyoko and I with chocolate pancakes, Blossom and Brick with strawberry, Bubbles and Boomer with blueberry, Buttercup and Butch with regular pancakes and bacon strips on the side.

I can tell that Brick, Buttercup, and Kiyoko can smell this because I heard someone opening the door and flying to the kitchen. Actually after Butch left the kitchen I put a barrier up so other people can't get in until I was finished or everyone was downstairs and cleaned up. I told the three to go and freshen up themselves before anything. They groaned and did just that.

**Normal p.o.v**

The seven kids waited for the cook to pass out the plates and their food. Of course Lucifer took his time to do it which angered Kiyoko and Buttercup because they were mildly hungry. The rest were just neutral. He placed their food down and the two already finished theirs and demanded seconds. Everyone knew that if they don't get their seconds, they would go on a rampage around town just to get more. It only happened once when Blossom put them on a _diet_. The damaged they caused were the same as six monsters put together destroying the town.

Lucifer did as he was told and the anger of the two girls cooled down after their last bite. Since they were the last to finish they had to wash the dishes. Once the dishes were crystal clear or at least clean. They went into the living room like Lucifer said and saw the others waiting for them to come and sit down. So Butch decided to start the conversation with something nice but Lucifer of course killed it when he said the Professor was kidnapped by a man with the initials V.B. which cause Kiyoko to freeze in fear. V.B. is another reason why she was put in an adoption center, and why she has nightmares.

**Butch's p.o.v**

"Kiyoko? Are you ok?" I asked her.

No answer.

"Kiki?" Buttercup questioned.

No answer.

"If you don't answer right now young lady, no chocolate for a day!" Blossom threatened.

No answer.

"Lucifer! Look at what you did! It's already bad enough that the Professor was kidnapped and now she's frozen in terror!" Bubbles yelled. (Which was rare for her)

"I didn't know that she would do that!" Lucifer put his hands up. Then Kiyoko snapped.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT _HIM_ AGAIN!" Kiyoko flew off.

"I'll go follow her, you guys research V.B." Lucifer commanded and we obeyed quietly.

So everyone paired up. It was me and Blossom (smartest in each group), Brick and Buttercup, and Boomer and Bubbles. Everyone split up, Brick and Buttercup went looking around places that V.B. could be at, Bubbles and Boomer went to the forest/zoos/parks to ask the animals if they have seen or heard of V.B. somewhere (after all they can talk to animals), and Blossom and I used the Professor's super computer to do extensive research on the guy. An hour has passed and the two other pairs found nothing while Blossom and I found out what the initials stood for and what they had to do with Kiyoko.

"What did you two find out?" Brick started.

"Blossom found out that V.B. stood for _Vince Barlett_" I said.

"Butch found out that Vince is part of the reason why her father couldn't keep her" Blossom added.

"Can you explain it thoroughly and quick?" Brick insisted.

"Story time!" Boomer cheered.

* * *

_**Flashback, a week before Kiyoko was put in the adoption center**_

**Normal p.o.v**

It was a late rainy day. For it was the day that Vince ruined a families lives. Vince is a man who hungered for power and riches around the world. He is willing to destroy or ruin anybody that'll get in the way of what he wants. Such as Kiyoko's family the _Tsukino's_. The Tsukino's were a friendly bunch who'd help anyone in need. But except for a fact the one of their members had an illness that'll kill them. But it was deadly to females because if they had a baby and the mother had the illness when she was pregnant with it, it will most likely spread to her offspring. Anyway, Vince Barlett had the antidote to this illness but in order for him to give it to the Tsukino's, they had to give up everything to him. Even the newborn baby.

They begged him not to take the little angel but he wouldn't budge. So the day after Vince took her, they took her back and gave her up to the adoption center because of Vince and they didn't have the funding, or money to take care of her. Since they had to take care of the mother's other treatment plans and bills which cost a lot of fortune. After Vince heard about this, he got rid of the antidote and killed the mother. The Tsukino's were ruined so they hid themselves for a couple years.

* * *

_**End of flashback…**_

**Back to Butch's p.o.v**

"It also turns out that Kiyoko is our niece" I added after Blossom finished explaining their past relations.

"Wait, so then who's the mother that died?" Brick questioned.

"That's where the story was rewritten" a feminine voice said from the front door.

"B-Butterfly?" I stuttered.

"Forgot about me little brother?" a deep male voice said.

"P-Prince?" Boomer stuttered.

"The one and only" he replied. That's when Lucifer and Kiyoko came back from wherever they were.

"Kiyoko?" Butterfly said while trying not to stutter. Kiyoko just glanced at her and ran towards Blossom.

"Care to explain _big _brother?" I huffed out as I crossed my arms.

* * *

_**I somehow made this connected to Missing Shards: First Four ^.^**_

_**For those who have not read that, please do :3**_

_**Anyway the next update day will be posted on my profile ahead of time**_

_**Till the next chapter! Ta-ta!**_


End file.
